Music of the Heart
by crazy and random child
Summary: Yugi is a young girl who's been living off the streets after the death of her grandfather. The last thing she expected was to be saved by her old friend and lead singer of her favorite band. Puzzleshipping, tendershipping, Bronzeshipping, polarshipping. AU, rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy: hello everyone! it's your favorite author over here! now I've just recently gotten addicted to yu-gi-oh. Now I'm planning to write this story, Music of the Heart or MOTH. wow I just realized that the first letters actually spell a word! that's awesome! anyways my friend RavenclawPrincess238 has actually prove read some of this. not all of it though so any mistakes in this will be my own. please leave a review of it. **

**Fair warning there will be tea/anzu bashing. Honestly I have nothing against her. I just really didn't feel like having to create a OC enemy for the band and I couldn't seem to fit her in the story. Also I apologize for OOCs. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

Yugi woke up with a start. Her make shift bed of cardboard left a terrible ache in her back. She looked around for the source of the noise that so rudely woke her up. A flash of color out of the corner of her eye was her answer.

"Stupid alley cat." she grumbled with a slight scowl on her face. Deciding that it was impossible for her to fall back asleep, she sat up and get ready for the day. There was nothing too important to point out because she was not like your regular teen age girl. No, sweet little yugi was poor.

After the death of her grandfather, her only known and living relative at the time, her life went down hill fast. Because she was 13 at the time, there was no true jobs that could support her. no one would take her in so she resigned to sleeping in ally ways. Once she was of age to be hired she could not keep the employment. After years of trying her hardest she finally did what seemed to be the only option, give up.

Now, 4 years after her grandfather's death, yugi would get the shock of her life.

It was support to be a normal day for the tri-colored haired girl. For the most part it was, walk around town to the few places she could find food, sneak away from all other gangs, and stop by the music store to listen to the music coming from out of it. the reason she would stop by the music store is a very simple reasoning. Back when she still lived with her grandfather there was a up and coming band called Shadow Game. Actually she had know many of the band members before they moved to Tokyo to hit the big time. Nowadays they were the biggest band in japan. even though yugi won't admit it, she misses each of them dearly.

She and the band had not spoken in a while. She still gets mail sent to her house and will stop by to pick it up. Yugi has not been able to send anything back to them because of her financial issues.

She let out a sigh and made her way to her ally but was blocked by a group of men.

*Meanwhile a black away from yugi*

Shadow game's lead singer, Yami Sennen, was walking down the street calmly looking around. He was trying to re-emerge himself in his hometown. It had been years since he and his band were back home in Domino. All of them were happy to be home and see old friends and family, but there was one person that occupied yami's mind.

Yugi Muto

As he looked around, hoping to see the little muto, the sound of a struggle reached yami's ears. Rushing over to a alleyway he saw a group of strong, brooding men surrounding something. A huge demanding voice spoke loud and clearly.

"Now it's simple, give us what money you have along with anything mw and my boys may also want then we will be on our way." The voice said. From the slur and useless cheering the men were obviously drunk. Yami felt sick at how they were treating the person in the middle of the gathering. He was about to say something until a very familiar voice broke in.

"Never!" Yugi cried. The leader's face went bring red with anger and gave his lackeys a nod. As they positioned themselves to attack the defenseless girl on the ground a deep, rigid voice stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Hey!" Yami called out to the group of ruffians. "Leave the girl alone." He spoke strongly as he made his way through he crowd. The leader turned to see the superstar helping the girl to her feet and let out a deep dark chuckle. This caught both yugi and yami's attention as they looked over to him.

"Hey rock star, just what od you think you're doing? That little thing behind you belongs to us, so we would appreciate it if you would let her go and be on your way." He growled menacingly. Yami was clearly not very happy as he shot the man a stone hard death glare. Little yugi was still in shock at realizing that yami was actually real. As the gang once again closed in around the two teens. Yami hid yugi behind him as he became very defensive. The leader of the gang gave a flick of his wrist and walked, basically signaling that they could do what they pleased.

The circle of people grew tighter and tighter until one attacked them. Yami was quick to protect little yugi and decked the guy, knocking his lights out. The others, becoming angry that their friend had been hurt, attacked full force. yami was prepared and was able to being them all down. Taking yugi's hand, he dragged her away until he deemed it far enough. Turning around he was quickly to embrace the young girl who finally trusted what her eyes showed her.

"Yami!" She cried happily as the young man just hugged her tighter. he had finally found her. All this time he had worried that she was kidnapped, injured, or worse, dead. He couldn't stand the thought. They eventually let the other go with a slight blush. Neither knew what to say. Ironically they had stopped in front of the music store. One of Shadow Game's songs began to blare out of the speakers. Without meaning to yugi started to quietly sing along with the yami recording.

_This world will never be,_

_what I expected._

_And if I don't belong,_

_Who would have guessed it?_

Her soft voice blended almost magically with her deep baritone of yami's. Speaking of the tri-haired singer he was staring at yugi in awe of her voice. The way they sounded together almost put him into a trance. With that last thought he started to listen to her more.

_I will not leave alone,_

_everything that I own,_

_to make you feel like,_

_it's not too late,_

_It's never too late._

Right as the chorus kicked in Yami joined in singing with little yugi

_Even if I say,_

_it will be alright._

_Still I hear you say,_

_you want to end you life._

_Now and again we try,_

_to just stay alive._

_Maybe we'll turn it all around,_

_'cause it's not too late,_

_it's never too late._

She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. Yami couldn't help but stare and take in how she looked. yugi looked like she was almost in pain. Even without being able to see her beautiful amethyst eyes that would display every emotion he was still able to read her like a open book. They both started to sing the second verse but yami started to sing the second verse but yami let her sing the beginning by herself again.

_Yugi: No one will ever see, _

_this side reflected._

_And if there's something wrong,_

_Who would have guessed it?_

_Both: And I have left alone, _

_Everything that I own,_

_to make you feel like,_

_It's not too late,_

_it's never too late._

Yugi opened her eyes a bit as she walked closer to yami and took his hand in her own. she felt amazing support from him and simply relished in the close contact. Yami didn't seem to care and more so held her hand close, giving it a soft squeeze. Daring to look up, crimson locked onto amethyst, and they both lost themselves in the others eyes along with the music.

_The world we knew,_

_won't come back!_

_The time we've lost,_

_can't get back!_

_The life we had,_

won't be ours again~~!

Yugi's mood seemed to be plummeting as thoughts of her old life flooded her mind. Yami, having noticed her emotions flicker through her face, tugged her even closer to him so he was practically hugging her again. he understood that his little abiou needed comfort and he was more then willing to give it.

_This world will never be,_

_what I expected,_

_and if I don't belong?_

The screeching guitar led them into the final chorus as yugi seemed to finally loose herself. She balle dup his leather shirt in tightly closed fists and leaned her head on his chest so she was looking at the ground as she sang with yami.

_even it I say,_

_it will be alright,_

_still I hear you say,_

you want to end your life.

_Now and again we try,_

_to just stay alive._

_Maybe we'll turn it all around,_

_cause it's not too late,_

_it's never too late._

They both sang the end very softly as yugi relaxed her grip lessened on the leather shirt. Yami continued to hold her tightly as a eruption of claps and whistles assaulted the started teens. Looking around a huge group of people surrounded them on all side. Most seemed very impressed with how well their voices seemed to blend. there were other people though that were envious of mainly little yugi. Many were Shadow Game fangirls who were angry. How dare a little runt like her be next to their precious Yami? But there was one girl specifically that was the most outraged. her name was Tea. She has been the fangirls' president for as long as the group has been together. In her mind all the band members belong to her and her alone. So with this said it was very apparent that having a, a nothing so close to her yami would set her off. This was something she would take care of...Personally.

After most of the crowd dissipated yami started to walk close to a horribly red yugi. Silence seemed to rule over the shorter one, finally getting a good look at her. Yugi's appearance came as a very shocking to the lead singer.

Her hair flowed down her back but was badly tangled and knotted. It also looked dirty and grimy. Yugi's clothing was simply a shirt sleeved t-shirt and jeans yet they both seemed over used and dirty. Actually they seemed to have holes in them. Looking down her shoe's were worse, being beaten up and ton's of holes with the suppose to be vivid reddish color looking dull and worn out. Normally lily petal white skin looking darker from the layers of dirt and sweat on it. All in all she looked like she hadn't had a very nice life since he had been gone. This is what caused yami to speak up searching for answers that he so desperately wanted.

"Yugi?" He asked experimentally.

"yes?" Came the soft angelic answer.

"did something happen while I was away? you don't seem to be yourself." This caused the younger one to stop in her tracks before deciding that telling him everything. And that's just what she did.

Yugi told him everything form the time grandpa died up to yesterday. Every important thing she could think of was spoke to the popular man. He listened to everything and did speak out on occasions.

"That's why I couldn't write. I did receive your letter's though." She concluded while yami nodded in understanding. That had settled it, yami had made up his mind and once that happened there was no stopping him. Yami would do anything to help yugi and that is what he is doing. Taking both of her hands in his own he began to speak to her.

"Yugi, I wish you would have come to me sooner with this but I also understand your situation. From now on your going to be a official part of Shadow game." He said sternly but a shell-shocked yugi still stood in front of him making no reaction which put him on edge. After a moment to regain herself yugi finally started to respond to what he just said.

"Oh no! I could never intrude on you like that! Besides I don't have anything to offer the band." She spoke up. In her eyes she would deem herself a burden to them. With a even firmer voice yami spoke up yet again.

"I insist that you join, no buts!" He said stopping her before she could speak. Knowing that there was no arguing with him. Sighing yugi nodded in agreement with him. Yami smiled softly as he and she discussed what she needed to do before she left. Making a small detour yugi lead him to where she had been spending most of her time. Her beloved ally way.

Moving around a few things she was able to fish some important things to her. the first was a beautiful locket. the outside was lined with diamonds while right in the middle were two different stones. each had been shaped so each jewel put together formed a heart. one stone was amethyst pocket she bent down in pick up the next of 3 important items.

The second was a fairly normal thing, a small photograph. it showed her grandfather and two parents holding a small bundle which was baby yugi. Sadly not long after the photo had been taken both of them ended up dying in a car crash. She smiled sadly before stuffing the picture in her jean pocket.

The last and final object was yet again a photograph. This one displaying a fairly large group of people. If was clear that they were all at or going to the beach. A pair of boys seen wrestling in the background. One had long white hair and the other long but sandy color, both looking seemingly untamable. Yugi stood in front in a modest black colored bikini with red flowers printed on it. Yami stood off to the left while yelling at the two boys. they both remembered that day and this put yugi in a better mood. Turning around and giving the okay, they both left.

The walk took less then 20 minutes from the ally to the hotel. once they did arrive the front door was completely crowded by Shadow game fangirls. Yami sighed and looked for a way in that didn't involve either one getting mulled. Yami soon came up with a idea and pulled out his cell.

"Hey ryou. Yeah I'm fine. Actually I have a surprise for all of you. I'm outside the hotel right now. There's a huge mob again. Okay thanks, see ya soon." Yami shut the phone and turned to yugi. She stared up at him with her brightly colored eyes full of wonder and confusion. He gave her a knowing look and simply looked out where the crowd was. Eventually they saw the front door open but couldn't see exactly who it was that came out. Suddenly there was a very loud shout.

"Hey! Shadow Game went out the back! Follow them!" Suddenly the mob seemed to practically vanish leaving a girl with brown hair and a bullhorn. As she walked over she pulled off her wig to have long silvery hair cascade down her back. She smiled at them and suddenly yugi knew her.

This was ryou, the girl who was somehow able to tame the untamable Bakura and ended up having her heart stolen by him. Oddly enough the white haired thief had already fallen for her by that time. A few months after meeting the two became a couple and she having lived alone decided to move in with Bakura and went on tour with them. Occasionally she would play on the CD's or in concert.

As she walked closer she saw yugi and her smile only seemed to get bigger. Feeling a bit embarrassed she slightly hid behind yami trying to hide herself if had become a natural reflex for her. Tugging the shy girl behind him, yami walked up to meet ryou.

Ryou's smile seemed to grow wider then before. Once they were each standing together in a group ryou hugged yugi in pure joy which caught the shy girl by surprise.

"It's so good to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you!" The white haired girl exclaimed in happiness as she pulled away and looked at her with a bright white smile. Yugi on the other hand seemed a bit flustered, not having been use to such kindness in a very long time. Eventually yugi smiled back and the two seemingly became friends through that small transaction. Yugi smiled at the two happy to see how they hit it off so well. Ryou and yami started to lead the homeless girl into the hotel and towards the elevator to take them upstairs. Inside the safety of the elevator yami started to talk to ryou while yugi simply listened to the two quietly.

"I'm going to guess everyone is still in the sitting room?" Yami spoke out loud before receiving a small nod from ryou.

"Yeah there still all in there. I believe they all are going to enjoy their little surprise. IT's taken you long enough to find her!" The white haired girl said flashing yugi a comforting smile. Yugi smiled back. Just then the elevator dinged before opening and the three walked out into a beautiful hotel hallway, the lights were embedded in the wall. They seemed to be made out of pure gold while the lights themselves were to mimic the look of candles. Yugi feeling very out of her element stuck close to the wall, making sure not to touch a thing. Yami and ryou on the other hand didn't have a issue walking through acting like they owned the place. After strolling nearly halfway down the hallway and only seeing a few doors they stopped at one. Ryou pulled our a key from her pocket and ran it through the scanner on the door handle before the light turned from a bright red to vivid green. Turning the door handle and pushing it open the three walked right into a small brawl.

Bakura was wrestling with Marik once again while malik tried to get them to stop. A blonde was lounging on a couch happily holding onto another blonde, this one distinctly female. With a sigh from ryou she flashed yugi one last smile before directing her attention to the chaos ensuing before her. Placing her pointer finger and thumb in her mouth she then proceeded to let out a shrilling whistle causing everyone to look up from what they were doing or in Bakura and marik's case, jump 5 feet in the air before letting go of their hold and hightailing it away from each other. They had all witnessed a angry ryou and lets just say it was not something to be messed around with. After the group seemed to focus in on what they thought was just two people, they noticed a smaller figure hiding behind yami. Yugi was holding onto yami's shirt as she peaked over his shoulder flashing her pair of purple eyes. Bakura and marik almost instantly recognized her.

"Hey it's the shrimp!" Bakura said as he walked closer to her and placed his hand on her head before roughly tussling her multi-colored locks. Marik just smile a bit not really being truly interested in seeing the little girl. His girlfriend on the other hand was intently attracted to her. walking up behind Bakura she waited for their little transaction to finish before stepping forward. Holding out her hand, yugi stepped out from behind yami a bit more before taking the girls hand and sending a smile towards her before receiving the same treatment. The marik look alike began to eventually spoke.

"Hello my name is malik. It's nice to meet you." She spoke in a slightly higher register before yugi decided it would only be polite to repeat the gesture.

"It's nice to meet you too. My name is yugi." She spoke up. Malik's eyes widened just a bit before returning to their normal sixe and her expression turned into one of mischief and slyness, closely related to a look like marik's.

"Wait, you mean your yugi! The one that yami can't seem to ever shut up about? It's amazing to finally meet the girl that has captured his heart." The sandy colored haired girl spoke up while keeping the cat line grin plastered on her face while both yami and yugi floundered on how to respond. This caused everyone in the room to give a small laugh at the two extremely embarrassed pair. Yami was the first out of the two to break out of his fluster. Clearing his throat he tried to think of what to say.

"Well yugi you've already met malik. The other two over there are joey and mia." He said gesturing over to the clear love birds still lounging on the couch. The two smiled at her with mia giving her a little wave before they returned to their conversation. Yami kept his strong stance as he spoke out to the group of people in front of him.

"As of this moment yugi is going to be part of the band." Yami spoke. Mai and joey seemed a bit shocked since this was not a normal occurrence. Marik and malik shared a look over how this was going to go down for them. Ryou smiled happily as Bakura walked over to her an quietly grumbled under his breath about how it was about time that yami got around to trying to go after the young girl. After the little announcement of yugi going on tour with them and plan to move to Tokyo, ( this accompanied by happy cheers from almost everyone in the room) they got down to the business of where yugi would spend the duration of the tour with, including who would share a room with her.

Ryou had piped in that she would be more then happy to share with her but Bakura wouldn't have it. Malik and marik both knew that if their lead bunked with her that they would get over this awkward stage, so they both came up with excesses to not be able to take care of the homeless girl. By this point yami was practically sweating bullets. He knew he still held feelings for the girl. Giving a pleading look over to joey and mia the two blondes began to consider trading rooming arrangements. Eventually the two came to the conclusion that yami needed to fess up to her and politely reclined saying that both felt she would feel more comfortable with yami, someone she had known for a while, then new strangers. Sighing yami quickly turned around and gave yugi a small smile.

"Well it seems your going to be sharing a room with me. I hope you don't mind." He said politely to which he received a meek 'it's fine' before he tempted to walk her further into the room. The two then made themselves comfortable on another couch while mia, ryou and malik came up to talk to the young yugi.


	2. Let the fun begin

**Crazy: Hello everyone. It's your favorite author! I've updated! What a shocker I know. I'm super excited to see how this story plays out for me because I could take this to sooo many places. But anyways here is MOTH chapter 2. **

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

(( Blah, Blah, Blah)) - translations.

* * *

The two then made themselves comfortable on another couch while Mia, Ryou, and Malik came up to talk to the young yugi. After a few questions were asked someone brought up the question of yugi's family and where she lives now. Yami opened his mouth to try and come to yugi's rescue but she spoke out before he had a chance.

"Well the last of my family died a few years back. I've been living on the streets ever since." She explained semi softly before looking down at the floor, to embarrassed to make eyes contact with anyone. Everyone felt pity for the unlucky girl. Mia was the first to break the defying silence.

"Wait! Does that mean you don't have any clothes!?" She asked with what was a shocked type tone. Yugi simply nodded not really seeing what the huge issue was. Mia was in unfathomable shock at the new revelation. The ryou and malik on the other side seemed to get a strange glint in their eye as they looked at yugi. Feeling cornered enough from the looks the tri-color haired girl could only watch as mia stood up and the other two grabbed her by her arms, much to the anger of yami.

"Okay, this calls for a huge shopping spree! Girls let's go!" Mia said followed by cheers from ryou and malik. Grabbing everything they needed to continue their scheme they took off out the door with a scared and confused yugi. Yami shook his head at their antics but quickly tried to help yugi escape but failed. Without much more struggle the three girls were able to haul the newest band member to the biggest mall in Domino. The men on the other hand decided to back to their rooms.

*With the girls a few hours later*

Yugi had been shoved in and out of almost every store in the whole mall and was starting to get a bit tired of it. In the beginning she had been badly overwhelmed but eventually got over it. Without bothering to look in the mirror the girl simply made her way towards the wooden changing room door.

You see yugi never deemed herself as pretty, always comparing herself to different people yet always seemed to ,in some way, come up short no matter she did. Eventually she simply gave up on trying to be pretty, truly believing that there was no way she could achieve that goal no matter what happened.

As she stepped out her ears were assaulted by the sounds of squeals, oh's, and ah's. Trying not to think about the sounds she simply twirled around for them. They couldn't believe that she looked nice. No matter what they bought yugi would never look good. Sighing deeply once more and plastering a smile on her face as she turned to face them she saw that none of them were saying anything but simply looking at her with a little bit of worry. Giggling nervously yugi tilted her head in confusion of why they stopped talking and she received that look again.

"What's wrong guys? Does it not look good? I can go change you know." She said pointing back towards her dressing room, seriously wishing for some type of escape to make it's self known.

"Yugi, can I talk to you for a moment?" Mia asked her standing from her chair and looked the short girl in the eyes with a look that read 'We are talking weather you like it or not'. Feeling bad about seemingly making the girls mad yugi nodded her head before following the blonde into a secluded area of the store

that way yugi would feel more comfortable talking to her without all the prying eyes of patrons looking around at different articles of clothing.

"Okay, what's wrong?"Mia asked turning around to face the younger girl with stern eyes. Yugi decided to try and blow it off. She didn't want anyone to know how or what she went through to become this way and she planned to keep it that way.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would you ask?" She asked still keeping her smile on and trying to have her face portray the act of confusion, which was working pretty well if only mia had known where to look to see the cracks in her mask.

"You're a good actress but you can skip the little act. The others and I knew something was going on so spill." She said. When yugi still didn't talk she placed her hand and the smaller one and gave her a comforting smile before trying to coax the answer out of her to the best of her abilities.

"Yugi, I don't need to know everything. Just what's going on inside that pretty little head of yours." She said in a comforting way, like how a mother would. Yugi almost seemed to melt by the kind tone of her words and nearly spilled everything. Keyword: Nearly. Yugi knew that she could tell her certain aspects but others she planned to keep to herself until a later date, or maybe never, whichever happened.

"I, I just don't feel pretty." She explained giving a few details of what she was thinking and mia seemed to understand more then yugi expected. After the smaller one of the two finished explaining mia nodded her head before telling her what she thought.

"Yugi, even though you may not think it you are beautiful. Ask anyone of us and we will tell you the exact same thing." Swiveling yugi over to look at the mirror mai set her head on her shoulder and smiled at her through the mirror. For the first time, yugi saw what she was wearing.

It was a pair of leather black pants that hugged her calves and her thighs in just the right places making them look full yet thin at the same time. Her shirt was a simple spaghetti tank top that she had a black jean jacket over giving her a dark and mysterious look. to complete the look there was a belt choker gracing her neck and a few metal chains falling to rest against her upper chest and collar bone. A small gasp escaped the young girl as she was amazed at the girl that looked back at her. There was no way that could be here, looking so calm and cool. Looking over at mia she smiled back finally understanding what she was meaning. It wasn't about the clothes or the make-up. It's about how you view yourself and your confidence. Sure yugi may have a few self-esteem issues but she would soon overcome those with time and this was the first step in to changing her life for the better.

After the little session yugi gave the girl a hug before returning out to the group where she proceeded to give each of the others with them a hug as well. Soon they were back on the prowl for more clothing and personal items for their new friend. As they did so ryou said something that caused yugi to have a mini heart-attack.

"Don't you think this dress would look pretty on Yugi up on stage?" She asked pulling the dress off the rack to show them the dress but came face to face with a pale faced yugi. Instantly knowing something

was wrong she seemed to start to panic to try and help the poor girl. Yugi eventually was able to form coherent sentences and started to talk to the girl.

"W-what do you mean on s-s-stage?" She asked the stuttering showing just how terrified she was at the prospect of going on stage. She didn't like the idea but tried to take a deep breath to try and not panic or pass out. Ryou started to talk rapidly as she explained why yugi would go on stage and what she would do while on.

"Well we have to tell all out fans that you are now part of the band. Trust me it's not that bad. Mainly we will just have you come out, maybe sing a few songs or play something, then you can leave or stay on. It's really either up to you or the audience." She said holding yugi's up to make sure she didn't pass out or if she did the white haired girl would be able to catch her before she hit the ground. Yugi seemed to gain a little bit more color to her complexion but was still really nervous about going out on stage. Suddenly the idea of shopping seemed to die out.

"We should head out. I think we have everything we need." Ryou nodded in agreement with her and all three left the mall and began to make their way back to the hotel where they could just relax and make sure to get ready for the concert.

Once yugi had put all her things in their proper spots the young girl simply walked over to the bed and fell face first into the pillow, making no move to try and get up. Yami, having noticed the weird way the girl was acting walked over to the bed and sat down on it facing her.

"What's wrong abiou?" He asked her softly. Not lifting her head from her pillow the girl began to talk yet all yami could hear was muffled to the point where he could not make out what she was trying to tell. Sighing and telling her so that he couldn't hear her she huffed almost angrily before sitting up and telling him it all over again. As she progressed in talking her anger faded to more fear. Looking up at her still secret crush, she looked into his eyes trying to find what he thought of the subject.

"There's no need to be scared. Everyone will love you, I positively sure of it. They would have to be blind and def not to." Yami spoke to her sweetly caressing her hair calmingly. Yugi blushed at the almost romantic movements and words. Rolling over so that she laid on her back they both began to chat about absent minded things until it was time for them to get ready.

For yami there was nothing big that he had to really do. All that he had to do was throw on some black jeans and leather shirt. Yugi on the other hand was a completely different story.

She started to make her way to the bathroom, taking her stuff in with her she then set to work on getting ready for the concert. Taking a quick and calming shower first she washed away all the grim from her body and hair, enjoying the feeling of a long over-due water cascade down her body taking the stress from her. After the shower she stepped out, wrapped in a towel and began to blow dry her hair and brush it out so it gained its old shine and bounce back. Once it was dry and fully brushed, yugi worked with it to finally achieve a high ponytail so that her magenta tips here just above her shoulders, and her bangs were left in their usual style as to not having known what to do with them at the moment.

With her hair out of the way she proceeded to start getting dressed. Slipping into a black dress with beautiful blood red lace covering the whole dress, including the open back came up to just the start of her collarbone. Moving onto jewelry, yugi placed the leather belt choker that she had worn at the store along with a pair of black fingerless gloves. Bending down she then proceeded to place a pair of red high heels on that completed the outfit. Giving herself a red smokey eyeshadow, black mascara, and a light coating of lip gloss, she then unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out into the hotel room where she was met with the face of a shocked yami.

Yami, having looked up at just the right time, couldn't help but stare at yugi. She looked so good you could almost eat her. Trying to shake himself out of his staring he smiled back at the very nervous girl in front of him. Taking a quick look at the time he discovered they had some time to just relax and hang out before they were going to meet up with the others so they could leave. Walking over to her he took her hands in his before looking over her once again. Letting go of one and taking the other one and holding it in his own up in the air, he had her give him a little twirl to see every aspect of her.

"Breathtaking." He said yet that seemed grossly inadequate to how she looked then. It seemed any word he could think of just wasn't enough to explain how beautiful she looked to him. Funny, he finally understood what Joey, Bakura, and Marik were always saying about how they felt for their significant other. The young girl just seemed to blush at his praise before looking down at the ground yet looking back up at him with those mystical amethyst eyes. Those eyes he could never get old of, everything about them just captured his attention.

"thank you." She said softly and sweetly, her voice sounding like chimes to him. His smile got bigger at hearing her speak and couldn't wait to finally be able to sing with her again. The thought of when they sang together just today came to mind, reminding him of just how hypnotizing they sounded together. Watching her closely he noticed that she seemed to get a bit more nervous again. It was simple things like the way she would smooth out her dress, or tug a bit at her ponytail. Stopping her actions he looked into her eyes before talking in a sincere tone.

"There's nothing to be worried about little one. They are all sure to love you." he spoke confidently to her trying to boost her own confidence in any way he could. It seemed to work as she stopped her little fidgeting for a bit. Nodding her head a lovely smile bloomed on her face making her features seem to light up even more. Daring to take a look at the time, yami pulled out his phone from his pocket before

letting out a little internal sigh. It was time for them to go meet everyone else yet he had been hoping to spend a little bit more time alone with yugi. Knowing that they had better go yami held her hand and tugged her out of the door to meet up with everyone else.

As they arrived mia, ryou, and malik ran to meet up with yugi. They all loved yugi's look and couldn't help but gush about it yet yugi couldn't seem to understand why when she looked at their outfits.

Mia had a beautiful shimmering black dress on paired with a pair of pure black heels giving her a height boost. Her hair was left down and in softer curls like it had been all day. Her eyelashes had a light coating of black mascara, a nice pink lipstick was on her lips, and her eyes were done in a dark gray color. Her jewelry was fairly simple, consisting of ring bracelets, silver heart earrings, and a gorgeous golden locket around her neck.

Looking over at the white haired beauty , yugi couldn't help but almost obsess over her curve hugging red dress which brought out not only her curves but also gave a angle like glow to her snow white hair. Speaking of the whitette's locks, they were left down to cascade over her shoulders and had 3 or 4 black sparkling hair pins to create a side part in her hair. Ryou's make-up was a very simple consisting of mascara, blush, and a minimal amount of lip-gloss. Her shoes were a deep red color and the only piece of jewelry she wore was a silver chain bracelet that had a small heart hanging from it, one half black and the other silver.

Finally Malik was wearing essentially the opposite of yugi. Her dress was a beautiful rich red color that had a see-through black overlay. There were no sleeves which gave her more freedom in her movements. The Egyptian's platinum blonde hair flowed down her back, yet still looked a bit devilish. Her eyes were just lightly done in a black eye shadow and mascara. Looking down to admire her black heels yugi noticed a golden chain around her ankle that had a number of different charms on it. There was a pyramid, the sphinx, and a number of different charms but the one that really caught her attention was a heart that had the words "أحبك" ((I love you))engraved on It.

Once the girls all finished gushing over each others looks they were off to the concert.

* * *

**Crazy: Well that's the end for chapter 2. I can already tell you MOTH chapter 3 is already in the making and there's going to be at least a bit more romance for our couples. **

**Yugi: Which ones?**

**Crazy: You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for reading. Drop a review, favorite and follow please. See ya! :)**


	3. Let the Drama Begin!

**crazy: Hello and welcome back! I would just like to thank you all for your amazing support. **

**Now one thing I just want to make clear because apparently there is a issue with my story, Yugi is 17 and Yami is 18. There is NO PEDO STUFF IN MY FANFIC! I'm sorry if the age was confusing. I hope this clears it all up. anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 3 ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor any of the songs used in this story. **

* * *

At a relaxed pace they all went outside to their mode of transportation to the concert. A long black limousine sat patiently waiting their arrival. The band didn't really think anything of this but once again Yugi was in amazement that she would be treated like some type of rock star, which apparently she was now. Everyone situated themselves happily. Yugi and Yami sat at the back so they had full view of everyone in the seats and all the refreshments as well. Bakura and Ryou sat on the seats to the left of the crimson and amethyst eyed teens. Marik and Malik sat across from Bakura and Ryou, right next to the mini refrigerator and plating of little snacks. Joey and Mia then sat across from Yami and Yugi, right behind the driver.

Yugi and Yami seemed to be fairly relaxed in each others present's yet were sitting a fair distance from one another unlike the other couples around them. Every since the white haired couple had sat down they were non-stop cuddling. The thief had his arms wrapped around the young girls waist while Ryou cuddled into his chest contently, while Bakura simply smiled smugly. Marik on the other hand settled to have one of his arms resting against Malik's shoulders while the latter rested her head on his chest. Finally you had Joey and Mia who had decided to keep their hands intertwined and relax with their eyes closed.

Not long after they had all clambered into the vehicle, the chauffeur switched on one of the many rock stations in domino and allowed the group of rock stars simply jam out to the different songs, most being theirs. Yugi relaxed after seeing them act like a bunch of normal teenagers like herself. One short drive later they were all dropped off at the arena they would be playing that night. Bakura, Ryou, Joey, and Mia all picked up their instruments from the trunk of the limo before they ventured into the backstage area. After some quick set up and tuning between all of band, they started to do a quick practice. Watching them all practice Yugi couldn't help but smile at how well each of them seemed to work together.

Quietly sneaking off, Yugi decided to take a look around the arena and just explore for not only the pleasure but for the chance to try and gain her bearings from everything that was happening around her. While during her exploration she had been able to sneak a peak at the loud and awaiting audience. Everywhere she looked there was a fan and so many different signs saying different common things like 'We love shadow game!' and stuff such as that. Feeling a bit woozy and having her stomach twist into very tight knots, Yugi retreated back to the practice room to try and calm herself down. When she did arrive Yami was the first to notice her return. As he went to greet her, their eyes met and he could tell the clear fear ruling her emotions. With quick thinking he pulled her over to try and sing a few verses form a many different kind of songs as a type of warm up for them. This simple action seemed to have put her nerves to rest for the time being. The sudden vocal session was violently interrupted by a shrill shriek of terror before a blur of white and red ran past them.

"Where is it!? Have any of you seen it?! I need it to go on!" Ryou cried as she frantically searched from the mystery item, while in the process turning the whole area upside down. Yami simply sighed already knowing what she was talking about yet Yugi on the other hand felt completely in the dark about what she was trying to uncover from the cushions on the couch. Knowing Ryou wasn't going to stop to explain what was missing, Yami decided to take the duty on himself to educate the young girl in what was going on.

"Ryou has a very special guitar pick that was given to her by Bakura on her birthday. Ever since she received it she's never played a show without it." The older tri-colored hair boy explained to her. Finally understanding why guitar pick was so important the two began to search with her. After checking every single place they could think of where the pick was they finally gave up. Ryou's eyes watered at the prospect of having to go on stage without her treasured trinket to play with. Quietly, she whimpered into one of the throw pillows set out around her as she held back her many tears. Quickly she was flipped on to her back and taken into a strong pair of arms before coming face to face with Bakura.

The white haired man had a toothy grin on his face, right between his teeth was a rich black pick with hot pink lines criss-crossing together in every direction. Ryou's swimming eyes widened as she saw the object and timidly reached out her hand before clamping down on it and try to tug it out of his jaws. Bakura didn't release the pick causing confusion to shadow the girls features. Was he angry with her for losing her pick? The thought sent a ominous chill to capture her heart with it's icy clutches. Curling in on herself as much as she could in her position, Ryou spoke with a slightly wavering laced with underlining tones of fear.

"Are you..angry with me?" She practically whispered to him, afraid to see his reaction to her question. On the other side Bakura simply rolled his eyes at his lover's reaction to him simply being playful. Giving a chuckle that rumbled through his chest, he was able to catch the quivering girls attention causing her look up at him with curiosity in her eyes. Shaking his head he signaled that he wasn't mad at her. This new information caused Ryou to become even more confused with what in the world her boyfriend wanted her to do. Noticing the confusion covering her face, he smirked even wider at what she was going to have to do to retrieve her favorite item. Ryou continued to ponder what in the world he would want her to do until she saw his smirk grow wider at one of his own thoughts, most likely about her, and suddenly all the pieces clicked to together causing a gasp of not only realization but also embarrassment as well. Bright red blush coated her whole face as she began to stutter in protest.

"You want me to...Really?... Of all the things you could of done!..." She said bewildered at him which just caused him to wiggle his eyebrows at her in a suggestive way. Speaking a few very choice words under her breath about her oh so caring boyfriend, she wrapped her arms around his neck before leaning up in his hold and biting the other side of the pick. Their lips lightly ghosted over one-another's before the white haired man let go of the instrumental tool. His cocky smirk still stayed on his face as he spoke to the tomato red faced girl.

"I knew you would catch on eventually." He spoke, almost proudly, which earned him a light whack on the shoulder. He was just about to get some payback against her when a loud noise of someone cleared their throat in annoyance at their actions. Ryou couldn't help but jump in Bakura's arms and went rigid. Ryou looked over his shoulder as he turned his head to see a clearly annoyed Yami and happy but flustered Yugi. Both had seen the whole action between the two. Bakura gently placed Ryou on the floor and picked up his electric blue and lightning detailed guitar that popped against his all black outfit. Ryou also picked up her guitar that was snowy white with red splats, making the design look like that of spilt blood. Dragging Bakura along, they both returned to practice.

About after 10 minutes the concert began.

Yugi stood off to the side of the stage, since they all decided to wait until later in the show to introduce their new band mate. As everyone walked on stage the crowd cheered wildly for them as they were blinded by the bright light.

"Hello Domino!" Yami yelled into his microphone and continued to talk as the band behind settled in quickly. Ryou and Bakura stood right next to each other while Joey and Mia had their basses strapped on and each stood pretty close together. Malik and Marik were both in the back sitting at separate drum kits. Each person were given a mic themselves. Yami, of course, stood straight in front where the lead mic was set up.

After the crowd seemed to quiet down that's when the band started to play. All the girls went quiet, having it not be their song to play/sing. The intro tune of the bass and guitar created a hypnotizing tune that entranced the audience. Yugi watched as Yami took hold of his mic and the other players walked up to their mics.

Oooohhhh~ Ohhh~

They all sang and Yugi felt a chill creep up her back as she heard Yami's voice fall into the lower octaves. Looking at each of the other girls, she noticed that they each had the same reaction to their respective lovers' voices. Their eyes held a certain passion to them. After a bit more instrumental the first verse took off with Bakura taking the lead vocals and everyone else backing him up.

Know me~ broken by my master,

Teach thee on child of love hereafter~

As the music turned darker Yami took over the vocals. As he sang his voice transformed into a rougher version of it's self so it created just the correct mix of instrument and vocal mash-up.

Into the flood again!

Same old it trip it was back then,

So I made a big mistake?

Try to see it once my way~

The music once again returned to the calm and entrancing tune it use to, while Bakura took over lead vocals.

Drifting Body it's soul desertion,

Flying not yet quiet the notion.

Into the flood again!

Same old trip it was back then

So I made a big mistake?

Try to see it once my way~

Yami had taken over during the chorus and ended on a high note this time. The instruments took over, allowing the crowd to once again fall straight into the music. After a bit yami slowly started to re-add his voice until he was practically shouting into the mic.

Into the flood again,

Same old trip it was back~ then.

So I made a big mistake?

Try and see it once my way!

Am I wrong?

Have I run too far to get home?

Have I gone?

And left you here alone?

Am I wrong?

Have I gone too far to get home?

Have I gone?

Left you here alone?

As they all sang the last bit everyone played only when they sang to help them stand out more.

If I would? Could? You?

As the last note rang through the air everyone in the stadium went wild. The defining screams practically shook the whole stadium with the amount of noise produced. After a bit everyone settled down so they could hear the band speak or play their next song. Yami once again was in control of the microphone as he spoke out to the crowd.

"How did you like it?" He asked with his eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. His answer took the form of even more screaming. This just led to the band boosting their ego's even more. Yami gave a toothy grin before gesturing towards Bakura.

"Did you enjoy our guitarist's singing?" He asked which received screams of devotion for the young man. Most of them consisted from the female population of their fans. This seemed to get under Ryou's skin yet she kept her cool façade. The stands quieted down once more.

"For our next song we would like to introduce our female members of our band. They will be performing one of their songs that will be coming out on our next album, so you are going to be the first to hear it." The crowd went crazy after hearing that. Not even any of the other members had heard their new song so everyone went deadly silent as Yami handed the mic off to Ryou, who had already taken off her guitar with Mia following suit and taking off her bass. With a simple nod from their lead singer, Mia and Malik started to do a rhythmic pattern of ah's and oh's along with the occasional background chatter to give it a more random and mysterious feeling to it. Ryou eventually began to sing as she cradled the mic in her hand very delicately.

Please, Please, forgive me,

But I won't be home again.

Maybe someday you'll look up,

And barely conscious you'll say to no one

Isn't something missing?

As she continued to sing the verse, Malik kicked in with a soft back beat to support the music as she and Mia continued to sing in the background.

You won't cry for my absence, I know

You forgot me long ago.

Am I that unimportant?

Am I so insignificant?

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

As she went into the chorus, Ryou began to walk around on stage with her free hand gesturing to herself. Usually happy doe brown eyes now held a deep and painful sadness in glance at Bakura was all it took for him to vow to himself to talk about it later.

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

You won't try for me, not now.

Thought I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me?

Ryou once again stood still on the stage. Looking across the crowd she put both hand on the mic, lacing them together around it, before making eye contact with other people before almost begging them as she sang.

Please, please, forgive me,

But I won't be home again.

I know what you do to yourself,

I breath deep and cry out.

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

You won't try for me, not now.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me?

Mia and Marik continued to sing in the background. Sadness consumed them for the brown eyed girl, but they could only support her and watch as she poured her heart and soul out to them, but more importantly, her past. Eventually they neared the third verse.

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,

Knowing you don't care.

And if I sleep just to dream of you,

I'll wake without you there,

Isn't something missing?

Isn't something...

By this point Ryou was practically crying as she continued to struggle with keeping her voice steady and smooth. Taking a stronger grip on the microphone she pushed on to finish the song.

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

You won't try for me, not now.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me?

As she sang the last note, Ryou's voice cracked as the hauntingly sad melody drifted in the air. Everything had become deadly silent until there was a sudden cheer that rose until everyone in the crowd was screaming or sobbing their approval. Needless to say the song was going to be a huge hit. Yami walked over to her before she passed him the mic with a water smile before walking over to a very worried Bakura, who turned to her and whispered about how they were going to talk about what happened later. She already knew that was going to happen so she simply nodded her head in agreement with him. Backstage, Yugi was wiping away her tears with loud sniffles, the song was just so sad and heartbreaking that she couldn't help but burst into tears.

Yami and the crowd gave one more moment of silence before continuing on. They performed about 4 more songs before they invited Yugi to take center stage. They all performed through the rest of the concert which was about another hour and a half. As they continued on Yugi slowly fell into the actions of a regular performer, becoming less timid as before and simply jamming out with everyone. Once the end did come, each one of them took a bow before walking off stage. Once they were back there Yugi became mauled by the other girls. All Mia, Malik, and Ryou could talk about was the young girl's performance. Yugi was very pleased to hear how well they enjoyed her performance but couldn't help but worry over Ryou. Every since her performance she just hadn't been herself. You could tell just by watching her that her heart and head wasn't in the music.

Eventually they all piled off of the girl so they could continue to their limo again to retreat to the hotel. Along the way out they all signed a few pictures for people before climbing into the vehicle. The seating arrangement was kept the same as before except that the couples actions were different. There was not cuddling going on, in fact, almost everyone was staring at Ryou. The looks didn't go unnoticed as the white haired girl was seen looking at the ground and trying her hardest to not fidget with her hair. Silence reigned supreme throughout the back of the car which put no one into a restful state of mind. After a very tense car ride, everyone piled out and collected everything from the limo before it drove off into the distance and they all retired into the hotel. In the elevator everyone shared a look and there became a unspoken agreement of heading off to the lounge room. With a ding everyone stepped out of the contraption and walked down to the door. Yami stepped in front and with a swipe of his card, the door was opened and they shuffled in and set their stuff down. Yugi turned around and quickly shut the door behind all of them just in case. While everyone was situating themselves on the couches, Bakura pulled Ryou into his arms before pulling her down so she sat curled up on his lap as he cradled her close. Running his fingers through her hair to try and calm her down, before leaning down and spoke to her uncharacteristically sweet and quietly.

"What happened?" His voice sounded soft and velvety as he cradled the distressed girl. Everyone knew that, for Ryou, this was going to be hard to be the center of attention or the need of comfort herself. She would do anything to keep a smile on her face and make sure that no one knew anything was wrong with her. Knowing this Bakura did his best to try and keep her calm. Ryou didn't speak for a while before taking a deep breath and beginning to speak.

"It happened when I was 10." She stated

* * *

**Crazy: And that is the end of chapter 3. **

**Yugi: You can't leave it like this? What will your readers think?**

**Crazy: Oh they understand.**

**Yugi: *Shrugs* Okay then. **

**Crazy: OH I would like to mentions the songs used in this story. The first is called Would? And is sang by the AMAZING band Alice In Chains. The second is called Missing by another AMAING band called Evanescence. I strongly recommend you listen to them. I did not do the music justice. I hope you enjoyed and I will see you next chapter. BYE!**


	4. Painful Past

**Crazy: hello my readers! *fans self.***

**Yugi: Are you okay?**

**Crazy: Yeah I'm fine just hot, and I'm not just talking about my looks *winks***

**Bakura: What looks?**

**Crazy: What did you say? That you want me to break you and Ryou up?**

**Bakura: You wouldn't dare.**

**Crazy: And set her up with one of her cute fans?**

**Bakura: *Look of horror then pouts* I'm sorry.**

**Crazy: that's what I thought. anyways everyone enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

* * *

*Flashback*

"Mommy are we there yet?" A 5 year old Ryou had asked her mom in a high type of voice from her booster seat. In front of her a beautiful white haired women turned around to answer her. Just as she opened her mouth to answer her daughter there was a giant jolt that caused Ryou to bash her head into the door and passed out. Three days later, she woke up to hear her father's sobbing , before he looked up and quickly embraced her. Confusion was apparent as she tried to talk.

"D-Daddy what happened?" She managed to cough out. The question caused the already upset man to burst out into even more tears and clutch her closer. At the sound of a door opening, Ryou looked over her father's shoulder to see a nurse who quickly called down the hall for more staff. As they all ran in each of them started to check either her or the weird machines she is connected to. Her father , understanding that he needed to let her get checked out and take care of himself, let the young girl go and left the room to try and freshen up. With so many questions still running through her mind, Ryou tentatively reached out her hand and lightly tugged on a close nurse's shirt to grab her attention. Looking down at the injured girl, she asked her what's wrong.

"What happened? Do you know where my mommy is? Or my little sister Amane?" She asked, her big brown eyes searching through the nurses blue ones. The nurse's eyes held pity for her but she simply looked back at the machine she was checking.

"I think you should ask your father." She spoke softly before writing down a few things on a clip board and leaving the room and a even more confused girl behind. Deciding to listen, Ryou kept quiet and waited for her father to return, which didn't take long. Grabbing her father's attention she timidly asked him the same question she had as the nurse. Tears gathered once again in his hazel orbs.

"Ryou..Their gone." He sobbed taking her in his arms. The little girl didn't need to be told twice and fully understood what he was meaning. Breaking down as well, she clung to her father like a lifeline as they both mourned for their lose.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

Tears gathered in the smaller guitarist's eyes as she continued to recite her tale of woe, although her eyes seemed to look through them and her actions held no true meaning.

"That's when I realized what true pain felt like. Everything of those next weeks are all a blur to me. Soon enough we were back on our feet again and I honestly though things were looking up, but I was wrong. Oh how wrong I was." She whimpered quietly. Bakura held her tighter as she continued on speaking.

*Flashback*

**(TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING!)**

* * *

*1 year later*

The now eleven year-old white haired girl lay sleeping soundly in bed, covered up to her chin in her favorite dark red comforter, having no clue of what a terrible twist the night would take. A sudden slamming door woke her from her peaceful slumber. Looking at the illuminated numbers of her clock, Ryou discovered that the time was a little after 3 in the morning. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she quickly discovered a shadowy figure at the end of her bed. Fear was easily seen in the poor girl as the mystery person strode to her side of her bed before roughly grabbing a fistful of her hair so they were face to face. A small cry of pain escaped the girls lips as she looked into the livid eyes of her father.

"How could you?" He spat venomously as his alcohol polluted breath caused the young girl to scrunch up her nose. Shaking in her nightgown from fear the little girl kept drawing up blanks on what he could be talking about. This quickly enraged the man as he took it as a sign of defiance. Becoming fed up with silence he slapped her in face hard enough to leave a mark as she unceremoniously sunk back into her bed from being released.

"Why did you kill them? Your mother and sister didn't deserve to die." The man all but screamed at her. Ryou's eyes widened at the accusation before starting to try and defend her previous actions that seemed to have angered her father.

"It wasn't my fault! I had no intentions of hurting either one of them!" She cried while tears fell from her brown orbs. Her father, who was not listening to reason, simply scoffed at her before dragging the kicking girl out of her room

*End of Flashback, Trigger warning over*

* * *

"That night I ended up passing out for the amount of pain I was put under. I suffered for about two more years before I ran away. I've come to realize that he no longer saw me nor cared about me. He believed me responsible for my sister and mother's death, and I really can't blame him. If only I had kept my mouth-" Ryou's sobs were instantly cut off by Bakura.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." He boomed. His emotions were clearly heard. Bakura was ticked and there was the possibility someone was going to die tonight. Ryou was immediately quiet as everyone didn't even dare to move in fear that they would be the fated victim. He noted this and decided that it was safe to continue his rant. Taking the emotionally distressed girl chin in his hand he moved so that she was looking straight into his eyes.

"It's not your fault. Your father is just too much of a sick bastard to see that." He spoke sternly as more tears fell from his lover's eyes as she gave him a nod. He couldn't stand seeing her tears. Everyone in the room was still deathly silent as they tried to take in not only Bakura's comments but also Ryou's story in general. Mia and Malik might have heard only select parts of the story but they hadn't heard the full thing and felt terrible as tears fell from their eyes as they each clutched to their equally terrible feeling boyfriends. Yugi continued to sob for the poor girl as she clutched to Yami who seemed to not mind the attention and did his best to try and comfort her to the best of his abilities. Even though what Bakura had said, everyone could tell that Ryou was still mentally beating herself up over it even now and her sobs seemed to drown out any other sound in the room.

Bakura's arms were kept strongly around her as he let her cry her heart out on his chest. His thoughts were, as stated before, murderous as he continued to plot on how he could easily get revenge on the man that his sweet kitten had to call father. How could someone blame someone so innocent like Ryou for something so dark? It wasn't her fault! As more thoughts began to flow the comments made by the other to Ryou seemed to dwindle giving Bakura the perfect opening to ask his next question.

"Did you ever take him?" Bakura asked very seriously. Ryou and the others simply looked confused at what he was meaning. Keeping a tight hold on both Ryou and his temper Bakura started to repeat himself once more and elaborating on what he was meaning.

"To court? Is he in jail?" Bakura asked once again which earned him his desired response in the sound of a angels voice to his ears.

"Yes I did. It was about a year after the whole ordeal. He was placed in jail with a sentence of 10 years with parole." The slowly tiring out girl answered him as she simply continued to clutch to him. Everyone slipped back into the clutches of silence.

After a half an hour of simply sitting and letting all the information settle in, Malik let out a huge yawn that she had been desperately trying to hide. Marik stood up while in the process picked up the nearly asleep young Egyptian. Looking around he addressed the group.

"That's our que to leave. We will see you all in the morning. Good night." The crazy man spoke as everyone smiled and gave their goodbyes. Yami then shared a look with the two remaining men before they all decided that rest was a great idea. Everyone quickly bid their goodnights before taking off to their respective rooms.

Bakura ended up carrying his silent girlfriend to their room. After setting her down on the bed he quickly got ready for bed as the small girl had simply stayed curled up in a call where she had been placed. Bearly a minute passed before she was taken back into the strong chest of Bakura. Fingers weaved themselves through her hair once more as she felt herself finally take down the last wall. With one simple movement she had gripped Bakura again as sobs escaped her mouth yet she couldn't seem to have any tears left to shed. On the other hand Bakura felt his anger rise at her clearly seen distress. Slowly and rhythmically, he began to massage her scalp and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. After about a hour of doing so, his little angel ended up crying herself to sleep.

Being very careful to not wake her, he began to change her clothes. They consisted of a hot pink spaghetti strap tank top and black shorts, which in Bakura's opinion, brought out just the right features on her. Tonight was not the night to fool around though so after making sure that the girl was comfortable Bakura also drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

*hours later*

Close to one in the morning, Ryou began to whimper loudly as she clutched onto a unaware Bakura, who's snores were louder than the small cries of distress that didn't end but instead grew in proportion turning into full blown sentences instead.

"Please daddy! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" She sobbed loudly while her voice just became louder until the girl woke with a start, sitting straight up. The feeling of his arms being ripped away was what woke up the still sleeping beast to discover his poor little white haired kitten sweating bullets while her chest heaved like she had just ran a marathon. The sleepy feeling instantly was gone as he sat up next to her and wiped the stray tears from her cheeks.

"Shhh, it's okay. It was all a big nightmare. I'm right here. I won't let him hurt you." He cooed softly as he petted her head and hugged her close. It didn't take much to piece together what had been the trigger to the event of her nightmare. It killed him to see what a effect her father still had over her. What was worse was that he knew there is nothing he could do about it.

"I, I was so scared Bakura. He had came back and took me away from everyone and-." The younger girl just continued to ramble on as she was held in the capable arms of the protector. In her mind, Ryou kept up a chant of 'it was all a dream. I'm safe' trying to convince herself of such. As Bakura continued to whisper compassionate words of encouragement he eventually felt the girl relax and drift off. Once he was positive she was asleep, he returned them to their reclined position before following his love's lead and falling back into a deep sleep. The rest of the night went off without a hitch.

*Morning with Yugi and Yami*

As Yugi slowly woke up the first things she noticed was the feeling of arms wrapped around her, some type of heat against her back, and that whatever she was laying down on was extremely soft. Letting curiosity take over her thoughts, Yugi shimmied in the comforting grip until she was face to face with Yami. Blinking a couple time she waited trying to see if her vision was playing tricks on her. Memories began to flood back to her and what happened the other night as her face went cherry red.

*Flashback*

* * *

**Crazy: Well that's another chapter posted!**

**Bakura: *grumbling under his breath***

**Ryou: What's wrong with him? *Points at Bakura* **

**Crazy: Oh nothing. Anyways read review, favorite, and comment please ^^ It makes me really happy when you do.**


	5. The surprise!

**Crazy: Hey I'm back! Sup? Summer is here and now nearly gone. I hope to be able to post a lot of the stories I'm planning (For full view of them look on my profile). I must really say MOTH is my longest story! I'm super happy and hope to finally have a story that is finished. Oh well one can dream right ^^ **

**Yami: Can you please just start the story? **

**Crazy: Sure! Without further ado I present MOTH Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

*Flashback*

As they arrived in their hotel room, Yugi had seemingly tripped on air four different times, yawned about six, and it became increasingly difficult to keep her eyes open. When they were eventually in the room, Yami started to undress himself starting off with his shirt as he momentarily forgot Yugi's presents in the room. The newest band member's complexion turned about ten different shades of red as she stared in awe at the superstar's perfectly chiseled body. Her mouth opened and closed, imitating that of a fish, as she tried to think of something semi-coherent to say but failed so she resigned herself to snatch up her nightwear and rushed off to the restroom. Her mind continued to run rampant as she kept replaying the scene in her mind. Internally her emotions battled out with each other about the person that resided just outside the threshold of the door.

Taking a calming breath she banished all her thoughts away causing her mind to go blank. Right now she need to try and relax before she freaked out again. Keeping her cool in this new life in ultimate. One she collected and organized her thoughts, Yugi threw on her nightgown and sauntered to the door and walked out.

* * *

She kept her gaze to the floor as she moved as an precaution, she didn't want to be seen running back to the bathroom like some little dog that had just heard the vacuum. As she continued to move towards the bed Yugi crashed straight into a bare broad chest. Looking up crimson boarded into amethyst orbs. She broke eye contact and went back to admiring the carpet under their feet. Apologize poured out of her mouth like water and she couldn't seem to stop it. Yami simply accepted yet his eyes were glued to the smaller girl in front of him.

Her nightgown ended just a little ways above her knees. The color was a rich amethyst that only amplified the identical color in her eyes that Yami thought were always so intriguing. The black lace straps seemed to bring out and have him notice how creamy white her skin seemed to be. Yami could only imagine how velvety soft it would feel, how good it would feel to just be able to give her small caresses. All in all, Yami was practically drooling at the sight her. The temptress was the one who eventually brought him out of his thoughts.

"Ummm Yami? Are you alright?" His prolonged silence only achieved in placing the girl more on edge. The way he intently stared at her had the tri-color haired girl thinking something was seriously wrong. Blinking crimson eye, Yami realized what it must have looked like to her. Internally cursing himself he quickly tried to defuse the awkward atmosphere.

"Sorry little one. My mind was elsewhere. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He stated with true honesty. A understanding smile appeared on Yugi's features as she told him it was fine. Yami smiled back at her as he crawled under the blankets and situated himself into a comfy position. Once he was settled in he noticed that Yugi had taken a spare blanket and was getting situated on the couch.

"What are you doing?" He asked furling his brows as he spoke in a deep voice that caused shivers to run down Yugi's spine. Blinking amethyst orbs at the taller male, Yugi told him what she was doing, using a tone like she was explaining the simplest thing in the world.

"Going to bed." She responded giving him a small confused yet sassy look. She was tired so her actions were not fully thought through. Actually it didn't even register that she was acting rude to a huge star and friend. Yami didn't take it as offensive though, already having dealt with a sleepy and sleep deprived Yugi before. Shaking his head he patted the spot right next to him on the bed.

"There's enough room on this for the both of us." He argued with her. Yugi's mind seemed to function enough to comprehend what he was saying to her and a blush took over her features once more. Yet none the less she moved towards the shirtless Yami and crawled under the covers next to him. With the silky smooth sheets around her, sleep casted it's spell on her. Once her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light. Yami followed not long after.

*End of Flashback*

Slowly and carefully as to not wake the sleeping man, Yugi extracted herself from Yami's arm that seemed to hold her captive to the bed. Sneaking around she collected all her things before retreating to the bathroom to change once more into more casual day clothes. It was a simple black spaghetti strap shirt with the Metallica insignia printed on it in red ink along with a pair of light blue jean shorts.

Yami on the other hand, was still sound asleep and clutched a pillow in his arm as a substitute for Yugi. After the younger girl came back into the room she knew she had to wake up Yami. Leaning over him she began to gently shake him, thinking that it would be a easy task to wake the sleeping Rock star.

*15 minutes later*

A seriously annoyed Yugi was now sitting on top of the still passed out singer as she tried with all her might to shake him and get him to wake up but it didn't work. Groaning in frustration the girl shot daggers at him. A devilish thought came to mind causing a smirk to take over her usually innocent expression. Swiftly she hopped off of him before taking the covers that were under him and pulling them until he finally fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a harsh thud. Crimson eyes shot opened as he sat up rubbed the back of his head in pain and looked around for the perpetrator.

"What was that for?" He asked with annoyance once his eyes settled on the figure of the smaller girl. Yami's tone of voice didn't effect her though as she strode towards the door of their hotel room.

"You wouldn't get up." Yugi responded with a shrug of her shoulders. The job of waking her roommate was accomplished she finally made her way downstairs to try and get some breakfast. Last night none of them had eaten dinner so she was starved, which was not a uncommon feeling for her. Racing to the elevators she arrived just as the door were opened which brought on an onslaught of reporters that instantly swarmed her. Somehow they had gotten past security downstairs and their number one priority was to get answers with the newest member of the hottest band around.

Lights, microphones, and cameras were all shoved into the bombarded girls face. Yugi had no clue how to answer even half of their questions nor did she actually want to answer them. All she had wanted was to get some breakfast, not be the center of some big news story. Everything was coming at her too fast for the amethyst eyed teen to comprehend. Her prayers were answer when Joey, Mia, Bakura, Ryou, ad Yami suddenly appeared in the crowd of reporters and dragged her off into the sitting room with out so much as a word to the people surrounding them. Once there she saw Marik and Malik sitting down on one of the couches. Everyone from the rescue party helped the frazzled girl sit down and gave her breathing room. Once she seemed to have reorganized her thoughts Yugi finally spoke.

"That...was crazy." She finally noted which received a number of nods from everyone in the room. Everyone had been a victim of the paparazzi, which was one of the reason that they did not share their relationships as public knowledge. The less people knew, the less drama there was. It seemed though that Yugi had finally been targeted. From the confusion on her face when they saw her, they knew that the reporters had left empty handed.

Yami went and sat next to the young mouto as she wrapped up the lost of her thoughts on the subject. Joey and Mia sat down together as Ryou went to the phone while Bakura followed and wrapped his arms around her middle, holding her close as she made the call. No one knew about the nightmare that she had been victim to but Bakura was still on high alert just in case something were to set her off.

Within the span of ten minutes there was shouts of people and then a knock at the door. Bodyguards were forcing people downstairs and out of the building as room service quickly wheeled in a cart that was piled high with breakfast foods. Yugi practically drooled at the display of so much food. This was more than she would see in a month of scavenging normally, and it was actually good food, not stuff that was just thrown. Grabbing plates and bowls, everyone filled their plates to the brim before returning to their seats happily and began to chow down.

Joey and Bakura seemed to be having a contest of who could eat their food the fastest, which only earned them each massive stomach aches and sent them crawling to their girlfriends. Because of this twist of idiotic events, Ryou and Mia were stuck trying to nurse and soothe their partners pains. This left only Malik, Marik, Yugi, and Yami left to make conversation. Much of which involved them trying to see into Yugi and Yami's relationship thus far.

After about a hour everyone was finished with their breakfast and deemed it safe to return back to their own rooms they all decided to meet up and go out to just do something before parting ways.

Yugi returned to her room with Yami peacefully with no interruptions and a full stomach, something she was going to have to finally get use to. Flipping on the TV she channel surfed, trying to find anything that caught her attention but came out empty handed for the most part. Nothing really caught her interest. Looking around she tried to find something that would keep her attention for at least a little bit. Her search had her land on Yami and what he was doing. He seemed to have a journal of some sort and was writing something down in it. Shuffling over to him she looked over his shoulder to discover that they were lyrics. The way Yami seemed to be absorbed, it was clearly very entertaining and time consuming. Besides if she was going to be part of the band, Yugi was going to have to contribute in some way besides her voice.

Taking out the complimentary pen and pad of paper provided by the hotel room, Yugi began to let out her thoughts and emotions before turning them into words and into a song. She found it shocking how easy it seemed to write out the lyrics. After about half and hour of writing and re-wording things, Yugi finally declared it deem able to be viewed.

Thinking about how she wanted it to sound, Yugi rushed over to Ryou and Bakura's room. Knocking softly, she was greeted by the exact person she was hoping to find. Explaining that she had come up with a song and wanted to perform it with some of the other band members, Ryou was quick to run around and collect the other girls to try and help Yugi out. They all met up in the sitting room with Ryou and Mia carrying their instruments with small amplifiers while Malik took a computer with software that mimicked that of a drum and did whatever it was programmed to do. After a little over two hours of collaboration between the four of them, they had finally achieved in making music to match and had their first official song. Deciding to perform it for the other members of the band later and making the arrangements, the group eventually parted ways, excited for later that night.

When Yugi returned to back to her room, she noticed that Yami seemed to be dealing with the same issue she had been just mere hours ago. Taking a seat next to him, she looked over her shoulder to see he was mindlessly scrolling through his Facebook news feed, like he waiting for a message or something.

"What ya doing?" She asked him as he put his phone down. Looking behind her he locked eyes with her before answering her question.

"Just chatting with Bakura and looking at comments made by fans." He spoke off-handedly. Yugi smiled and nodded her head with a bright happy smile on her face. It was clear to see that she was super excited. Yami rose a brow at her actions. It had been a while since he had seen her so hyperactive.

"What's gotten you so thrilled?" He asked with a smile also taking over his features. Her happiness was infectious. Still smiling Yugi spoke up.

"It's a surprise." She stated putting a single finger up to her lips and closed one eye, in a universal secret sign for a secret. This caused yami to become even more curious on what in the world she could be planning. Guessing from how he had been told by the other male band members that their girlfriends had all been taken away from them, it was safe to say that they were probably in on this surprise as well. That left only one question in mind. When were they ever going to witness this surprise?

Knowing he wouldn't get any answers to his question till later, Yami dropped the subject. He simply changed the subject and decided that he would find out soon enough, he just had to have patients for right now. They talked happily or that was till they heard a knock at the door to come face to face with the six other members of his band. Collecting his crush, soon everyone was dining in a high end restaurant enjoying one another's company.

Yugi felt completely out of place as everyone ate around her without a care in the world. Everything felt so dream like. Not even a two days ago she was sleeping on cardboard while she starved to dean, literally. Her life had become what she could have only dreamed of. Things were almost perfect. If only she could tell a certain red eyed man her feelings. Maybe, with some luck, she wouldn't have to.

Dinner was peaceful and happy as no one bothered them for autographs and such. Once they neared the end of their meal, every women at the table seemed to become more and more giddy. They seemed to rush to finish their meal and take them to where yami suggested they would show off their surprise. The male though kept his trap shut, not wanting to get anyone excited, himself included, if his hunch was wrong.

With the dining done with, Yami was a bit confused when he found himself in a recording studio to find all the instruments for his band set up and perfectly tuned. Having the guys stay in the recording section of the studio and create a rough recording with their help. Each girl slipped on her headphones before Marik who was the main person working on the recording counted them in.

Yugi's suddenly confident voice and Ryou's playing was the first thing to come through the speakers. Just the two colliding together into a song was enough to set the mood and capture the men's attention. It felt like the music itself demanded to be heard, to be processed, to create _emotion _for the listener.

_It's true,_

_We're all a little, _

_Insane._

_But it's so clear, _

_Now that I'm, _

_Unchained._

Yugi seemed to know how to use her voice to create different exaggerations to different words, causing her voice to sound like she was mental. Ryou's guitar playing set a dark tone and seemed to reverberate in their very souls before dissipating a bit before they were attacked once more in the exact same way. This happened throughout the whole first verse. Together the way their sounds blended caused almost a feeling of a heartbeat from Ryou's playing while Yugi's singing it tied it together with a darker meaning. Basically both worked so well because they played off of one-another. Malik then kicked in with a drumming back while Ryou continued melody and Mia began a supporting sound for Ryou.

_Fear is only in our minds~, _

_Taking over all the time~._

_Fear is only in our minds, _

_But it's taking over all the time~~~._

Yugi held the note for a long time as the note took a few lower range notes before bouncing into the higher ones, creating anticipation as it went. As she continued on with the chorus, her voice became more darker and angrier with a mocking undertone. It was clear that whatever inspired this song was not a happy one.

_You, poor, sweet, innocent thing,_

_Dry your eyes and testify!_

_You know you live to break me._

_Don't deny sweet sacrifice._

Ryou changed and played the original riff but this time Malik was playing along as well as keeping up the great back beat for both the sound of Yugi's singing and Ryou's guitar playing to fall back on. The rough, edgy,sound of their music didn't loose any of it's potency on the listeners. If anything it became heavier as it led into the second verse of the song.

_One day!_

_I'm gonna forget,_

_Your name!_

_And one sweet day!_

_You're gonna drown in my lost pain~!_

Yugi held out the last word creating a more demanding and confident feeling to the words. The lyrics kept the same accusing tone as Marik twiddled with the recording equipment so the notes of everyone came through perfectly helping fuel the masterfully beautiful work women that created It. The guitar

* * *

22 / 24

and base seemed to work together in a way that best brought out a feeling of a strange hypnotisme along with boosting a enraged yet fearful sound to the music while Malik's drumming provided a rhythmic chaos of sorts that finished off the song and brought it all together. To put it simply, everyone in the recording area of the room knew it was going to be a hit.

_Fear is only in our minds,_

_Taking over all the time. _

_Fear is only in our minds,_

_But it's taking over all the time~._

With a repeat of lyric, the original singing done by the bright eyed girl changed and lost it's whimsical type touch but kept the same hard vocals from both the chorus and second verse. The instrumental didn't loose any of It's punch either and kept up with the singer just fine. It was like they were a machine that worked together perfectly. Hitting the last verse, the singing went from the always moving range to hitting a few high notes before holding one note for the rest of the time until the chorus kicked in with an even higher intensity.

_You poor, sweet, innocent thing!_

_Dry your eyes and testify!_

_And oh you love to hate me._

_Don't you honey?_

_I'm your sacrifice. _

As Yugi's voice carried on the last note and started to change notes, Malik spoke into the mic in front of her in a creepy hushed type whisper before being taken over by another one of the three instrument playing girls, creating the feeling of fear even more prominent in the song.

_Malik: I dream in darkness._

_Ryou: I sleep to die. _

_Mia: Erase the silence._

_All Three: Erase my life._

The background whispering was kept just a bit quieter then Yugi's to keep the fear factor more effective. Finishing off the last line, the ivory skinned lead singer popped back in as the rest of the band continued to whisper that caused a clash yet was so quiet compared to the lead vocals, which sounded almost enraged by this point, that they became practically undetectable. The music seemed to mesh together into a terrifyingly intriguing song.

* * *

23 / 24

_Do you wonder, (Mia: Our burning ashes,)_

_Why you hate? (Malik: Blacken the day.)_

_Are you still to weak (Ryou: A world of nothingness)_

_To survive your mistakes? (All Three: Blow me away!)_

_You poor, sweet, innocent thing,_

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_You know you live to break me,_

_Don't deny,_

_Sweet sacrifice._

The music simply cut off, no fading of any was like the song had been that of a breathtaking yet hear stopping nightmare that the listener had suddenly woken up from, not knowing the true ending of the scenes that their mind produced. It was the perfect ending for the song.

Taking off the equipment and stopping eht recording, the girls stepped out of the recording room. Every girl was given a truckload of compliments by the amazed boys but it was Malik that popped up to say that the whole song was Yugi's idea and they had only helped her with note names. Mia and Ryou nodded in agreement with the tanned Egyptian girl. Yugi could only blush as she tried to retaliate but they wouldn't have in and shushed her protests. Every began to congratulate her on a job well done that only seemed to make her more flustered. The young girl did not like being the center of attention.

Yami smiled at the girl he had and is harboring feelings for. He couldn't deny it any longer that he wanted her to be his and his alone. His mind wandered back to only a few hours previously and his conversation with Bakura over Facebook. The red eyed man secretly admitted he was right. Ra forbid he actually tell him because he would never hear the end of it. But right now it was time to set his plan into action to woo the girl who had unknowingly captured his heart.

* * *

**Crazy: well it's finished! This chapter is done! Please read, review and favorite! I hope to hear from all of you guys soon! **

**Everyone: bye! See ya next chapter! **


	6. mistaken gestures

**Crazy: *dodges flying items* Ack don't kill the author! I'm sorry for such a late and small update my readers but it sadly has to be. I've recently moved and my house has no wifi while my school blocks this site. This is all I have on hand right now for this story and I hope it will be able to hold all of you over until I'm able to get this next chapter out here. **

**With this is mind I've decided to dedicate this chapter to all of my friends. Your all awesome and I hope to be able to keep in touch with you! **

* * *

He received his chance two days later.

No one really wanted their time in Domino to end. After packing up their things so that they would be able to leave without any hassle for the plane, everyone met up in the 'lounge' room. Most were simply staring off into space trying to think about what they should be doing, or more so what they wanted to do before they went back on tour. Yami decided that it was time to put his plan into action to hopefully win the girl of his dreams.

"Why not we go a perform a unplanned show in the old tunnels like we use to do?" He offered disturbing the peace with his output. Little to no one knew that the original lineup of the band had paved the way for their success in such from such grim start.

Bakura and Malik turned to look at one another before shrugging at one another in obvious uncaring. The two of them had been the only ones, besides Yami, that had been in the band during their underground days. Most concerts of this sort consisted of one song before everyone usually evacuated to go on to another group playing a ways down, if police didn't crash them first. There was no objections against the idea so they were off to the venue.

"Yugi seemed the most excited to be going as she charged out of the car like a rocket towards the back of the tunnels where the band would usually sit and wait before and after the show. This gave Yami just enough time and distance to inform the others of his plans. The reactions consisting of the girls swooning over how sweet and romantic they found the idea and the men giving knowing smirks while congratulating him on finally gaining the guts to do what he's wanted for years.

Not long after they found themselves in the unused tunnels right outside domino and had a nice large crowd waiting for them around the makeshift stage. While everything was being set up by the playing members of the band, Malik and Mia moved with Yugi so they were seated out in the crowd on large crates so they can see and not get mauled or separated out in the crowd. Stepping up, Yami took the mic into his hand before taking it off it's stand and speaking into it as he voice became magnified by the amps on either side.

"Hello Domino Underground!" He shouted out as the crowd screamed in pent up excitement. The place was completely packed which seemed to make shock Yugi. It was very apparent that the band had a major following counting that everyone who showed up had to have heard it from word of mouth. Giving a chuckle into the mic Yami was able to silence the crowd as the echo's of their laughter reverberated from the cement walls and ceiling.

"Now we decided that we wanted to play you one of our newer songs instead of something from our days of playing here. I would like to dedicate this song to a very special girl out here tonight." Crimson eyes locked on to a pair of Amethyst as Yugi blushed a deep red color simply from the smoldering look. The lead had a smirk against his face from the reaction before continuing. "You know who you are, now without delay here is our new hit single, If I Had You."

Marik started them off with a rolling drum entrance before kicking it into a backbeat. Ryou on the other hand seemed to have traded in the guitar for this concert and was using a keyboard/synthesizer to create a beautiful musical melody. That's when the red eyed singer began to work his magic.

_So I got my boots on,_  
_Got the right amount of leather,_  
_And I'm doing me up with a black color liner,_  
_And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter,_  
_All we need in this world is some love._

_There's a thin line 'tween the dark side,_  
_And the light side, baby tonight,_  
_It's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryin'a find it._

As the chorus stepped on center stage, Bakura and Joey began to play, but it went mainly unnoticed because it was covered up by the pulsing beat of the in the crow was dancing and singing to the music as they jumped up and down. By this point the crowd was like a moving ocean of bodies everywhere as the other girls were partaking in the fun as well. Felling a pair of eyes on her, Yugi looked over towards the stage from her friends and saw her crush staring at her with what she could only describe as compleate and utter love and devotion. He began to sing again but this time he kept his eyes locked with hers.

_But if I had you,_  
_That would be the only thing I'd ever need,_  
_Yeah if I had you,_  
_The money, fame and fortune never could compete,_  
_If I had you,_  
_Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy,_  
_Yeah if I had you,_  
_Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you._  
_If I had you_

The guitars came to once again rest their sound as Marik began to tone down his drumming to play a more simpler sound than previously. Ryou hadn't nor didn't stop her playing as the tone became more controlled for the second verse as it had been for the first, But that hadn't meant that it lost any of it's fun sound or anyone in the crowd had stopped jumping along with the beat.

_From New York to LA,_  
_Getting High, Rock n' rolling._  
_Get a room, trash it up,_  
_Till it's ten in the morning._  
_Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's,_  
_All we need in this world is some love._

_There's a thin line between the wild side,_  
_And a flat-line,_  
_Baby tonight._  
_it's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryin a find it._

_But if I had you,_  
_That would be the only thing I'd ever need._  
_Yeah if I had you,_  
_The money, fame and fortune never could compete._  
_If I had you._  
_Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you._

Forgetting about doing a simple transition, Bakura and Joey took the lead in the instrumental with their rocking guitar solos as Yami continued to sing his heart out to the semi spike haired girl in the crowd.

_The flashsing of the lights,_  
_It might feel so good._  
_But I got you stuck on my mind,_  
_Yeah!~_  
_The fashion and the stage,_  
_It might get me high._  
_But it don't mean a thing tonight._  
_The music dropped to a slow feel for the next four lyric, before pounding into a peppy beat once more._  
_That would be the only thing I'd ever need._  
_Yeah if I had you!~_  
_Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy,_  
_Yeah if I had you,_  
_Y-y-y-y-you, , y-y-y-y-y-you, y-y-y-y-y-you_  
_If I had you_

As the last verse came apone them Marik and Bakura stepped up, or in this case scooted closer to them so they could add a bit of back up.

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need,_  
_Yeah if I had you,_  
_The money, fame and fortune never could compete. ( Bakura: Never could compete with you)_  
_Yeah if I had you_  
_Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you_  
_If I had you._

The guitar rang out as the crowd was going ballistic from the high energy they just witnessed. Many of the girls were swooning or trying to find the girl the song was dedicated to. With such a romantic song, everyone was trying to figure out who the idols girlfriend or potential girlfriend is.

Yami tore his gaze away from a tomato red Yugi as he went to address the crowd with a huge stunning smile on his features. He had finally been able to tell the girl his feelings and with her reaction is was safe to say that she may feel the same and for now that was enough for Yami.

"You've been a great crowd! We'll be back to perform for you again soon. Have a great night everybody!" Yami called out as everyone began to exit so they can further their investigations of the mystery girl. Malik and Mia both took one of Yugi's arms as they started to guide her through the crowd with big bright smiles on their faces. It seemed that something was finally going well for, at least, two of them.

Yugi was a blushing mess by the time they made it backstage which to Yami seemed to make her all the cutier. Just as he was about to bring her into his embrace a shrill voice stopped him as said person tackled him straight to the floor.

Oh Yami-kins! That was so romantic, but you didn't need to confess your feelings for me like that. I already love you!" Tea all but screamed at him as she tried to mold her body against his with a hidden evil smirk on her features. Yami looked completely confused and disgusted at the girls antics and tried to escape her death grip on his form. Crimson eyes clashed together with hurt and tear-filled Amethyst.

Yugi couldn't take it. She had been so sure- No! She was so stupid! Of course Yami could never feel the same for her as she did for him. It was a laughable idea yet she had somehow been able to convince her naïve mind into creating a daydream of her perfect life. It was always like this.

Glancing one last look, she tore out of Mia and Malik's weak holds before taking off with Ryou, Malik, and Mia after her while the men helped Yami pry Tea off before following her pursuit of the short girl.

She ran, as far and as quick as her legs would carry her. Shouts of her name and begging to stop reverberated behind her, but the thing was is she couldn't stop. No way would she allow herself, because if she had to face Yami again there was no doubt in her mind that she would most likely burst into even more tears. For that reason she couldn't stop.

Yugi craved silence as she soon was able to lose all the runners behind. Taking a sharp right turn, she ran into a familiar looking abandoned house. Finding a nice secluded dark closet she crawled in before shutting the door and curling up in the fetal position and simply rocking herself back and forth, imagining her parent and grandparents there comforting her as she cried.

Whenever Yugi became emotionally estranged she would need someone to comfort her, and since no one has been watching over her she's become reliant on a dark space and the idea of her family being able to comfort her from beyond the grave. That is part of the reason why she ran. Yugi would never dump the responsibility of comforting her on anyone.

* * *

**Crazy: Well that's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed and will review. **

**Yugi: Here, have cookies! *munches on sweets* **


	7. Blossoming love

**Crazy: Hello everybody! I'm back once more and on top again! My school has seemingly unblocked this site for a time and I hope to be able to post more often once more! I've finally gotten through my finals and am now trying to focus only on MOTH for a time. With this said I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. **

***Response to Reviews***

**To Fish Girl: Your right about Tea wanting to break everyone up, and don't worry she will be paying for what she's done but that doesn't mean it will do anything to try and stop her from doing things in the future. **

**Crazy: Now without further ado I present to you Chapter 7 of MOTH!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way shape or form. **

* * *

Yami was freaking out. He had searched everywhere but there was no sign of Yugi. Everything had gone wrong and he didn't know if he could make it right. With his mind on autopilot he continued to walking forward and into a rundown house. He was brought out of his thoughts by quiet sobbing. He stood right in front of a closet door where the sound originated from. His heart broke at knowing that he was part of why she was sobbing all by herself, yet at the same time a inferno of anger became lit inside his chest for a certain brunette.

Opening the door, Yami stepped inside of the dark and tight space before gathering the seemingly broken girl in his arms and placing her on his lap before gently cuddling her closer to him, almost as if to comfort her yet reassure himself at the same time. Yugi on the other hand tried to escape his grasp. She knew he was going to apologize to her for not returning her feelings and at that moment she did not want to deal with it. Besides he should be celebrating with his new girlfriend about their amazing get together right?

The singers grip did not on her didn't even falter though as he took her jaw in his hand as he gently wiped away the tears that seemed to fall on their own accord as he leaned in to seal their lips in a sweet and loving kiss. Yugi's eyes widened in shock before fluttering shut and giving into temptation. They became lost in the touch of one another as Yami slowly broke off the kiss and rubbed her cheek bone with his thumb lovingly as he fell into the pools of amethyst.

"Yugi you're the one I love. I wrote that song for you, not for that obsessed and delusional Tea. You are the one who stole my heart." Yami spoke truthfully as Yugi began to timidly blush a deep red and leaned into him. Yugi's thoughts were alive with many emotions, anger, fear, embarrassment. They all seemed to swirl around her mind and caused her to speak without even really meaning to.

"I love you." Yugi's soft voice uddered quietly. Both of their hearts began to speed up as the declaration rang out. Yugi's eyes widened at her words and just how right they sounded to her. She looked down shyly. She should have known that it was way too early to say something like that. How did she know that she hadn't just scared him off? He had said he loved her but did that mean he was ready to proclaim it like she just had? Yugi heard and felt a deep chuckle that seemed to soothed her rattled nerves and restless thoughts.

"I love you too my little one." Yami spoke sweetly before giving her a peck on the cheek. He stood up and held Yugi close to him as he carried her like a bride outside of the house, which he knew like the back of his own hand. Walking out of the house, Yami turned around and looked at the building one more time with a small smile gracing his features. Yugi didn't seem to notice as she was hiding her bright red face in his chest. It had become a bit of surprise when he had found her inside of his old home.

"Well maybe not that much of a surprise, we always seemed to hang out here instead of her house. She use to say that she felt safer since I was always near by." Yami thought as he turned back around and began to fish out his cellphone with one hand and moving Yugi around so he supported her with one arm.

"You know, I can walk. It can't be easy carrying me everywhere. I'm not exactly as light as a feather." Yugi quietly said as she locked eyes with Yami's own crimson orbs. He had a mischievous smirk on his face that seemed to be reflected in his eyes as he readjusted her body one handed this time so that she was sitting on his left shoulder while he scrolled through his contacts with the other. Her face was once again a bright red color as he looked at her from the corner of his eye in a nonchalant gesture.

"Your not all that heavy little one. It's not a bother at all. Besides doesn't the prince always carry the princess?" He asked. Yugi began to become flustered as she turned her head away from Yami to try and calm her nerves as the man in her thoughts let out a quiet laugh under his breath before finding the contact he needed and pressed the call button before placing it to his ear. There was a answer after the very first ring.

"Did you find her? Is Yugi okay? Oh my god do I need to call an ambulance? Where are you, I can-." The questions and reactions were shot at yami faster than a bullet from a gun. Malik was clearly frazzled about the two and he couldn't help but let out a chuckle at her reaction. The high pitched voice stopped coming over the line and waited quietly to hear what in the world had him so relaxed in such a high tension situation.

"Yugi is perfectly fine. Do you think you could send someone to pick us up. Tell one of the guys I'll meet them in front of the old Domino record store. One of them should at least know where it is. Thanks, I'll see you guys soon." Yami hung up as he shifted Yugi down once more so he could hold her like a bride. This ignited a small squeal from the younger girl as he simply cuddled her closely to himself. Yami carefully walked them out of the old and dilapidated part of Domino and into the bustling commercial zone of downtown. In no time a sandy yellow Lamborghini pulled up beside them as the passenger window rolled down to revile Malik.

"Need a lift?" Marik asked jokingly as Yami rolled his eyes as he gently set Yugi down in the car the wormed his way in beside her. The young girl didn't seem to notice as her eyes held this far off look that also presented fury in her thoughts and feelings. This caused a slight feel of alarm in Yami at seeing his little one so worked up about something. Malik looked behind to see the interaction between the two and smiled softly knowing without having to be told that they had finally spoke their feelings.

* * *

**Crazy: And that is where I'm leaving it off for today! I'm so sorry it took so long to update this story but school is slowly killing me. But hey! Summer is soon, maybe not as soon as I'd like but it's getting there and then I will finally have more time to simply sit and write! Oh and next chapter we will finally see how Yugi is going to put her pretty little head to use and make Tea regret anything she has done! So I'll catch ya next chapter guys! BYE! Please follow, favorite, and review! It helps me feel better and makes me know people are enjoying my work!**


	8. Better than revenge!

**Crazy: Hello and welcome back to MOTH Chapter 8! I know it's been forever since I started this but I have been trying to get inspiration to continue on. All of your reviews finally got the gears in motion and I'm proud to present this chapter. Please don't hate me for such a long wait. I promise to try and get better at updating my stories. I have been suffering from not being able to use a lot of internet or having anything to type on. Anyways continue reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song better than revenge by Taylor Swift. I also don't own any songs used in this series. **

* * *

Once they reached the hotel, Yugi shot out of the car like a rocket. Yami seemed shocked by her actions as she dragged Malik off with her along with the rest of the girls to seemingly help her with some sort of project. Yami would be lying if he didn't say that her actions didn't hurt him at all. Shaking it off he went and decided to reside in the group room with the other men. After about an hour he started to wonder if something was wrong and knocked on the door just as what sounded like a victory cry rang out and a hyper Yugi ripped open the door and dragged Yami back to where he had originally been.

Both of them burst through the door as Yami was released and Yugi shoved the other girls through the door. The guys could only sit there wondering what in the world could be going on in that one moment and just what has gotten Yugi so hyper, well besides her new small girl looked like she had just chugged a big energy drink and was bouncing off the walls. Standing in front of Yami she took on a cute puppy dog look.

"Do you think we could do one more show? Pretty please?" She asked batting her eyelashes in an attempt to persuade him to say yes. It seemed to have the desired effect as Yami blushed a red color and looked away before mumbling a quiet yes. Yugi jumped up and gave him a kiss which resulted in multiple wolf whistles from the rest of the guys in the room. The whistles thought were quickly snuffed out by one harsh glare from piercing red eyes.

Quickly, everyone grabbed their instruments and were on their way once again to the tunnels where the boys had just performed. On the way, Ryou grabbed Bakura's cell phone and began to text one of his contacts. The white haired man gave her a look as if to say 'what in the world are you doing?' But she simply blew it off and continued to text the mystery person. Once they did get to their location, everything was prime and ready for the girls to finally show what they had been working on.

The crowd had grown after word of the female members from Shadow Game seemed to be playing as well today. The crowd's roar seemed to be blocked out by Yugi as she focused on warming up. This surprised them counting on how she had reacted the other day. Since everything was set up and ready, Yami and the others headed out into a somewhat secluded part of the crowd where they could watch the show that was just about to begin.

Ryou and Mia both strapped on their guitars as Malik walked over and got situated behind the drum kit on stage. Yugi then took the stage with confidence that seemed to come out of nowhere. Grabbing the mic, the short girl dragged it close to her and then proceeded to shoot her first above her head and into the air while greeting the anxious fans that made up the crowd.

"Hey, Domino!" She shouted into the mic as the crowd cheered loudly for the girls on the stage. Taking the mic off the stand, Yugi proceeded to strut around the stage while twirling the mic's cord around in a 'you can take your opinion and shove it' type attitude while keeping a very relaxed type posture on stage.

"So, today I've received the biggest shock of my entire life, just to be told by a know it all who blatantly denied it being me. So I, in classic me fashion, freaked out and ran out. Now, who out there in the crowd has known someone that shoves their nose in everyone's business and thinks that if someone says something or does something, it's for them?" She asked raising her own had while watching the number upon numbers of hands go up in the air along with her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Mia and Ryou doing the same while Malik holds up a drumstick instead. A smirk began to cover her features and gave her a ruthless look to her usual innocent persona.

"Well, with that in mind, I would like to have you guys sing along with me then. When I repeat the chorus, I'm going to hold out my mic and I want you guys to scream it with me! Now without further ado, this one goes out to you Tea!" And with that, the concert was off. Yugi closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her amethyst eyes which shown with a fire. With that, she spoke in a mock teacher voice

_"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did."_

Malik gave a series of taps on her drums before Ryou began with great guitar skills while Mia was sure to back her up with her own guitar.

_HA!_

_Time for a little revenge_

You talked into the mic as the others continued to play behind her. The sound soon took on a sassy spirit supported by Ryou's paying and guitar melody. Eventually, it was turned down to mere background sound while Malik went almost went completely silent.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and,_

_I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him._

_She came along, got him alone and _let's_ hear the applause,_

_She took him faster than you could say 'sabotage'._

Ryou and Mia both silenced their instruments as they neared the second verse. Tea, on the other hand, looked offended which earned her an imp smile from the other girls. Yami was standing backstage, loving the attitude and confidence he could read off of Yugi's body posture. Her stage presence began to demand attention like most artist and she was no longer as invisible or washed out.

_I never saw it coming,_

_Wouldn't have suspected it._

_I underestimated,_

_Just who I was dealing with!_

_She had to know,_

_The pain was beating on me like a drum._

_She underestimated,_

_Just who she was stealing from._

A short musical break took place before the group slammed straight into the chorus.

_She not a saint,_

_And she's not what you think!_

_She and actress whoa!_

_But she's better known,_

_For the things, she does on the mattress whoa!_

_Soon she's gonna find,_

_Stealing other people's toys on the playground,_

_Won't make you many friends._

_She should keep in mind_

_She should keep in mind,_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge (Mai: revenge) Ha!_

Ryou and Mai kept the beautiful guitar melody moving before finally playing an uplifting cord for Yugi to build off of. The small girl now stood center stage, close to the edge while singing out her feelings. A sudden hand shot out of the mass of people and latched itself to Yugi's ankle, trying to tug her off stage, but failed as the singer stood her ground and held onto Ryou and Mai, who were beside her while wrenching her foot out of the grasp. A frustrated Tea barreled her way on stage as her plan to bring Yugi down had been foiled once more. Marching up, the girl got straight in Yugi's face yet the singer could seem to care less about it and continued on with her song.

_She looks at life like it's a party,_

_And she's on the list._

_She looks at me like I'm a trend,_

_And she's so 'over it'._

As Yugi sang the last line she rolled her eyes in a sassy manner as she pointed to herself, mocking the brunette who was now at her side. Walking to the front of the stage, she crouched down and made a face sad face as her finger trailed a tear down her face as she sang the next verse of the song.

_I think her ever present frown,_

_Is a little troubling._

_She thinks I'm psycho,_

_Cause I like to rhyme her name with things._

Standing up from her previous position, Yugi gently made a coo-coo sign right next to her head before turning her attention to the seething Tea. With a menacing and cold look on her face, Yugi marched up to her and came face to face with her before continuing the song.

_But sophistication isn't,_

_What you are,_

_Or who you know._

The lead singer gently puffed the bottom of her hair to show sophistication and then gestured to her body by running her hand down her side as she bent down and back up. Yami could only watch on in wonder at how the same girl he grew up with and somehow been hiding such a confident little minx under her shy façade. Immidetly after her move, Yugi gestured to her band mates for the lyric 'who you know'. Turning back, The tri-haired girl gave Tea a small shove to emphasize her next point.

_Or pushing people down,_

_To get you where you want to go._

_They didn't teach you that in prep school,_

_So it's up to me._

The sassy singer grabbed the blue-eyed dancer's dress and balled part of the skirt in her fist before tossing it away from herself with a sneer on her features.

_But no amount of vintage dresses,_

_Gives you dignity._

_She not a saint,_

_And she's not what you think!_

_She and actress whoa!_

_But she's better known,_

_For the things, she does on the mattress whoa!_

_Soon she's gonna find,_

_Stealing other people's toys on the playground,_

_Won't make you many friends._

_She should keep in mind_

_She should keep in mind,_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge (Malik: Haha)_

The band revved up the energy before going deathly silent as the white haired guitarist raised her hands above her head and began to clap with the crowd and her other band mates following her lead. Yugi didn't clap but began to start a chant with the crowd rather than singing the next line of the song.

_I'm just another thing,_

_For you to roll your eyes at honey._

_You might have him,_

_But haven't you heard?_

Turning the mic out Yugi had the crowd sing back the echo with the help of her band behind her. Tea could feel the blood leaving her face as the crowd got in on the chant.

_I'm just another thing,_

_For you to roll your eyes at honey._

_You might have him but,_

_I always get the last. Word Whoa~_

Before the lyric had changed, Yugi moved the mic back to herself as her the others picked up their instruments and began playing once again. Yugi continued to look straight into angered blue eyes.

_She not a saint,_

_And she's not what you think!_

_She and actress whoa!_

_But she's better known,_

_For the things, she does on the mattress whoa!_

_Soon she's gonna find,_

_Stealing other people's toys on the playground,_

_Won't make you many friends._

_She should keep in mind_

_She should keep in mind,_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

Rage had begun to cloud Tea's vision as her building emotions urged her to move. As she reached her peak, the girl lunged for Yugi but failed as the smaller girl dodged the violent move with practiced ease as her expression took on a whole new level of attitude. Each verse became accented with Tea's attempts to slap or grab Yugi, yet no damage ever occurred. Her lyrics began to morph to take on a new and taunting meaning.

_And do you still,_

_Feel like you know,_

_What your doing,_

_Cause I don't think you do (Mai: no, no, no)_

_Do you still,_

_Feel like you know,_

_What your doing,_

_I don't think you do,_

_I don't think you do._

Yugi ducked and grabbed Tea's hand and quickly turned her to face the crowd as she sang the next line.

_Let's hear the applause!_

A chant came through the crowd all calling each band member. "Yugi, Mai, Ryou, Malik" Was repeated over and over as Tea was released. She came face to face with Yugi once more.

_C'mon show me how much better you are!, ( Ryou: So much better)_

_See you deserve some applause!_

The crowd booed the dancer loudly yet it didn't seem to matter as she came up and ran towards Yami who happened to be shoved on stage and walking towards Yugi.

_Cause you're so much better than..._

The purple eyed singer beat Tea to Yami as she continued on her show and placed herself in front of him before turning towards the befuddled Tea. A smile seemed to be latched to her face as she went in to sing the last line.

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage!_

Yugi kissed the frontman of shadow game with a burning passion which had built up for years. The last beat of the song echoed as Tea collapsed onto her knees. People felt a touch of pity for the girl before she began to pout and throw a hissy fit like a two-year-old. Cheering surrounded her on every side as she before she was trampled by her fellow band. She felt her emotions were giving her a high. Her head spun around as voices surrounded her on either side.

* * *

**Crazy: So this is the update! I will actually be starting up a new story which will begin a series. I might include this world in the series. Anyways, I hope you all have enjoyed! Please leave a review and favorite! I love reading all of your comments! :) **


End file.
